


Tomahawk Soul

by Darkrealmist



Series: The Promiscuous Adventures of Hikari Netto [2]
Category: Native American/First Nations Mythology, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Stimulation, Accidental Voyeurism, Adult Content, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Anger, Animal Metaphors, Animalistic, Anime, Apologies, Asian Character(s), Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Awkward Conversations, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Background Poly, Background Relationships, Background Slash, Barebacking, Bath Houses, Bathing/Washing, Beefcake, Begging, Big Brothers, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Body Worship, Bonding, Boners, Bottoming, Boundaries, Boxers, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Bribery, British Character, Brothers, Budding Love, Canon Character of Color, Casual Sex, Caught, Character(s) of Color, Chefs, Childhood Friends, Choking, Chubby Kink, Clothing Kink, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Compare and Contrast, Competence Kink, Competency, Competition, Complete, Confessions, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Cooking, Coughing, Counter Sex, Crushes, Crying, Cultural References, Curry, Cussing, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Cybersex, Daydreaming, Deepthroating, Desire, Developing Relationship, Devotion, Dinner, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Divination, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dorkiness, Doubt, Dreams vs. Reality, Duelling, Eating, Eavesdropping, Embarrassment, Emotional, Emotions, Endearments, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Erections, Erotica, Euphemisms, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, Exhaustion, Experimentation, Explanations, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration, Eye Contact, Eyebrows, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Fanservice, Fantasizing, Fantasy Fulfillment, Fantasy Sex, Feelings, Feels, Female Character of Color, Feral Behavior, Fever Dreams, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Flirting, Floor Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Food, Food Kink, Food Metaphors, Food Porn, Food Sex, Force-Feeding, Forced Eye Contact, Foreplay, Foreskin Play, French Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Geniuses, Gluttony, Groping, Group Sex, Growing Up, Guilty Pleasures, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hardcore, Het and Slash, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hiking, Hiking Porn, Homoeroticism, Hoodies, Hormones, Horny Teenagers, Hot, Hot Sex, Hot Springs & Onsen, Humiliation, Humorous Ending, Illegal Activities, Imagination, In Public, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Behavior, Indian Character, Insecurity, Insults, Internet, Interracial Relationship, Intimacy, Japanese Character(s), Jealousy, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, LGBTQ Character of Color, Laughter, Laughter During Sex, Laundry, Lemon, Licking, Little Brothers, Loss of Control, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, Love Stories, Lust, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Bonding, Male Character of Color, Male Protagonist, Male Slash, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Meta, Metaphors, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Mischief, Misunderstandings, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Sex Positions, Muscles, Mutual Pining, Native American Character(s), Native American/First Nations Culture, Native American/First Nations Deities, Native American/First Nations Legends & Lore, Nature, Naughtiness, Naughty, Nervousness, Nicknames, Nipple Play, Nipples, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Nudity, OTP Feels, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, One Night Stands, One True Pairing, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgy, Pain, Past Underage, Past Underage Sex, Penis Measuring, Penis Size, Penises, Pining, Platonic Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Premarital Sex, Prequel, Prodigies, Promiscuity, Pubic Hair, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Puns & Word Play, Queer Youth, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, References to Canon, Restaurants, Rimming, Rites of Passage, Rival Sex, Rivalry, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Scheming, Schoolboys, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Secrets, Seduction, Sensuality, Series, Sex, Sex Games, Sex Positions, Sex for Favors, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Inexperience, Sexual Metaphors, Sexy Times, Shame, Shameless Smut, Shock, Shoe Kink, Shoes, Shorts (Clothing), Shounen-ai, Showing Off, Shyness, Simultaneous Orgasm, Situational Humiliation, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slash, Sleeping Together, Smut, Sneakiness, Some Humor, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Sticky, Strategy & Tactics, Stripping, Submission, Substitution, Surprise Pairing, Surprises, Swearing, Sweat, Sweet, Swords, Teaching, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Sex, Tears, Teasing, Technology, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Temperature Play, Temptation, Tight Pants, Tongues, Touching, True Love, Uncircumcised Penis, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Undressing, Unexpected Visitors, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unsafe Sex, Virginity, Voyeurism, Walking In On Someone, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Weapons, Weapons Kink, Wilderness, Wilderness Survival, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Wrists, Young Love, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Hikari Netto has a red-hot after-hours experience with Dingo behind the counter at Maha Ichiban.





	Tomahawk Soul

Tomahawk Soul

Author’s Note: Contrasting Netto’s later loving relationship with Tohru, you’ll note Netto is far less inhibited with Dingo. Enjoy the story and R&R.

This is Part 2 of “The Promiscuous Adventures of Hikari Netto” series. [All installments after Part 1 are prequels to Part 1]

  * Part 1: “ **Ice Ice Baby** ” (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/16696969>)
  * Part 3: “ **Cross Fusion, Chu!** ” (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/16963824>)
  * Part 4: “ **Hot Ice** ” (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/17065376>)
  * Part 5: “ **Beyondard Redux** ” (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/17437955>)
  * Part 6: “ **To²** ” (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/17999135>)
  * Part 7: “ **Maha Special** ” (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/18451190>)



Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairings: Non-romantic Netto x Dingo, developing Netto x Tohru. Referenced unrequited Dekao x Meiru, non-romantic Netto x Enzan, non-romantic Dekao x Dingo, non-romantic Laika x Dingo.

Summary:

Hikari Netto has a red-hot after-hours experience with Dingo behind the counter at Maha Ichiban.

* * *

“Thank you for your patronage!” Mahajarama of the former WWW bowed, expressing his gratitude toward the last of his customers for the evening.

Teenage wunderkind Hikari Netto was wiping tables, assisting Dingo, Maha Ichiban’s delivery boy, close for the night. The curry shop’s star chef, Oyama Dekao, had departed five minutes ago to pick up his tiny brother Chisao from after-school extracurriculars on his way home, and the absent ex-World Three members were in Jyawaii supervising their chain location, Maha Niban.

“I’ll leave the rest to you two,” the establishment’s Namastian owner bid them farewell. He untied and hung his apron, then trekked to his sleeping quarters in the adjoining upstairs apartment.

Replacing silverware, Dingo noticed the stove was on, and cut the flow of gas.

“Hey, Netto.”

“What is it, Dingo?”

“There’s half a pot of curry remaining. How’s about we eat it before we go?”

“You kidding?” Netto cheered. Free food was the greatest kind of food. He grabbed a fresh plate by the sink. “What are we waiting for?”

Dingo portioned a mound of rice onto the empty dish, gave the fragrant cooling stew a stir, and ladled a generous, lumpy spoonful over top. Clumsily, his measurements weren’t as precise as Dekao’s, and he ended up spilling some on their regular’s orange vest.

“Dingo!” Netto jumped, reaching for a napkin from the bar dispenser.

“Sorry! Let me get that!” The Native ripped several additional napkins and dabbed futilely at the stain.

“Forget it! It’s not coming out!”

“It will if you take off those duds so I can clean easier!” Dingo didn’t ask permission. He unzipped and practically tore the vest from their #1 customer’s frame.

In the kerfuffle to remove Netto’s outerwear, he made things worse. Digits grubby plying the meal earlier, he tracked yellow fingerprints over his white shirt underneath.

“Dingo, seriously?” Netto whined.

The darker-skinned scamp waved defensively, laughing. “Hahaha, my fault! It’s fine! Lose the shirt and I’ll fix it right up!”

“Nuh-uh! You’ve done enough already!”

“Hurry! The faster we finish, the faster we can savour Dekao’s delicious curry!” Dingo was not accepting excuses. He unfastened the velcro holstering Netto’s PET, put his Personal Terminal aside, snagged the rims of his undershirt, and yanked his top clear off.

Netto seethed as Dingo frantically applied a wet rag to his dirtied clothes. He crossed his arms in a fisted X above his chest, cold and suddenly self-conscious.

“What’d I tell ya? Good as new!”

However, as he hastened to return his raiment, he accidentally grazed Netto’s exposed nipples.

The stimulation provoked an involuntary squeak from Netto. Realizing what he’d vocalized, he ashamedly covered his mouth.

“Heeeh? Enjoyed that, did you?”

“Shut up! You did that on purpose!”

“Not quite,” the redhead confessed. Now he wished he had. He wiggled his fuzzy brows. “But as long as we’re at it, why pass up a perfect opportunity?”

Netto captured his wrists as he roamed south of the border. The conniving sneer Dingo was giving him behind his facial markings was infuriating. He ought to mop the floor with him for being so damned presumptuous.

Dingo’s zeal went unchanged. He broke loose and thumbed Netto’s nubs intentionally. “Aren’t you going to thank me?”

“No.”

“Don’t lie! You like it!”

“I _like_ ,” he huffed, “someone else!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don’t get me wrong! I’m only suggesting we spar a few rounds! Blow off steam! Not for keeps, ya hear?”

He flinched. It had been days since he’d choked the lizard, and he’d achieved no significant progress attaining the true object of his affections. Plus, Dingo’s advances had indeed tightened his pants a little.

“Not for keeps?”

“Exactly,” Dingo punctuated, and snuck a zinger. “Sorry! Don’t love ya!”

Netto communicated his agreement with a silent nod. “Have a place we –?”

“Sky Spirit! Earth Spirit! Where should I fuck Netto?” Dingo closed his eyes and consulted his tomahawk.

“Netto-kun! This is illegal!” Rockman berated, blushing madly.

Dingo tossed his axe. Landing with a clang, its bandaged hilt pointed inwards to the counter, having divined where they should copulate.

“ _Here_? We can’t! Maha will catch us!”

“Oy, Dingo! You want to be fired?” Tomahawkman unleashed hell on his operator.

“Cowards! Trust my instincts!” Dingo claimed custody of their PETs.

“Eh? Hold on!” Rockman eeked as they were disposed of in the hiking backpack out of which Dingo dwelled.

Sayonara, Blue Bomber and Fireball Kid!

Dingo wasted no time disrobing. He dropped his elaborate fringed parka, feathered silver chain, shorts, and tented drawstring boxers, and slipped out of his heavy-duty runners. Once he stowed his effects and trusty tomahawk along with their Navis in his travel bag, he pivoted to Netto to strut his stuff.

Dingo’s physique was a living contradiction. His plump belly protruded from all the daily leftovers he ate, yet the bulk of him was pure sculpted muscle. Netto struggled to resist salivating at the hunk of man meat appearing before him.

And Dingo sure didn’t disappoint in the size department. His sequoia was rigid and imposingly thick, situated atop a pair of succulent balls. Granted, Netto merely had himself and the classmates with whom he shared hot springs to compare, but it was a daunting package nonetheless.

“Don’t freeze! Strip!”

“Um, okay…” The Japanese adolescent shed the vestiges of his attire. Netto wasn’t habitually skittish when it came to baring skin. He just felt slightly inadequate next to Dingo’s well-endowed boyhood.

For what it was worth, Dingo seemed content with his dick. “Excited, huh?”

The bigger linked Bamboo Swords with Netto. He rubbed them jointly in his palm, the scabbards on their blades retracting with each swing.

Netto shuddered, attempting to stifle any audible evidence of his pleasure. Dingo seized the chance to push him onto the linoleum and spear his tongue past the young Net Saviour’s lips. They were wild animals, trading barbs, slobbering all over each other as they lost themselves to frenzied, unadulterated lust.

When they were satisfactorily warmed up, judging by the copious amounts of precum leaking between their flared domes, Dingo disengaged, allowing Netto to breathe.

“Damn, that was amazing!” Netto finally conceded.

“Know how to sixty-nine?”

The teen shook his head. Besides jacking off in the shower or in bed, his bravest sexual faculty arose servicing Enzan this cursory instance under his desk at IPC in exchange for his company’s latest PET enhancements. Dingo’s competence, though seductive, rattled him. He comprehended what he meant when he said he desired to fuck him, but it honestly scared him whether he could fit such a large totem pole up his ass.

Gluing him beneath his hefty weight, Dingo flipped a hundred and eighty degrees, lining up his member with Netto’s face and vice versa.

“Oh, is this how we do it?” Netto caught on.

“Yes, but I have an idea to make it even better!”

Simpering, Dingo stood and brought the curry pot. He repositioned himself and poured the tepid medley onto the brunette’s family jewels.

“W-what are you –?”

“Shh! You’ll wake the boss!” he cautioned, spreading the mixture to his own privates.

Dingo chewed a potato chunk off his groin, and licked a stripe from his sparsely haired pubic area to his glistening apex, sampling the pungent taste of Dekao’s cooking on Netto’s penis, before encircling his length entirely. He sucked at a brisk pace, working the base of his shaft until he was gagging on his rocket at the back of his throat.

Netto moaned. Dingo hushed him by forcing him to repay the favour, rutting into his open mouth. Unlike Dingo, he was not able to go the full nine yards, and therefore hungrily lavished attention on his friend’s sausage, seasoned with his favourite spices, to the best of his ability. Where did Dingo learn to suck? This was only the second oral he’d administered, and he was _straining_. How many did Dingo gobble to become this skilled?

Reading his surprise, the Indigenous youth dislodged his yap and issued the lowdown. “Prior to leaving my village, my buddies and I used to have these rites of passage during our excursions. We’d take turns screwing by the campfire.”

He hardened at the thought of Dingo surrounded, plowed from both directions by grade A beefcakes.

“Every so often, Dekao also needs help getting over his crush on Meiru-chan. And why do you think Laika prefers my brand of curry? It’s salted with a special ingredient,” he chuckled and resumed bobbing again, cupping his nads.

Dekao and Laika too? Dingo was a veritable cock hound. The flashes of his allies in the throes of ecstasy, coupled with the pudgy tool in his mouth and the moist cavity around his racket, drove him insane.

Peaking together, the CF teammates released, muffling their screams through brimmed cheeks. Neither chugged.

Netto coughed up a combination of tears, curry, spit, and seed. There was a sole person he’d be willing to swallow for.

Impatient, Dingo jostled Netto to his hands and knees. He parted Netto’s rump and stabbed the tip of his tongue into his hidden heat, perforating him.

Netto caterwauled, jaw pressed against the ground and his softening boner sustaining an uneven wank as his partner lapped at his virgin orifice.

Unannounced and unprotected, Dingo penetrated him on all fours.

“D-Dingo!” he cried.

“Too late to chicken out, Netto!”

His legs melted like jelly, and his insides were ablaze. He gripped his glutes, expanding his hole and begging for a smoother march.

But the fatter hammered ferociously, his nuts impacting loudly. No restraint. Tribal.

He hated losing. He’d charge Netto off the cliff first.

Dingo’s flesh tomahawk brushed his prostate.

Netto never knew something could hurt this much yet feel so incredible at the same time. His whole body rocked, his sensitive helmet twitched, and he spurted three strings of juice. “I-I’m cumming!”

Arresting Netto’s slumping form and winding down, Dingo scrunched his toes and gritted his teeth. The blood rush he received resembled the exhilaration executing a Tomahawk Rolling attack mid-Cross Fusion.

“Argh! Totem-sama!” He impaled himself deep, then dismounted and furiously jerked his woody tower, unloading a barrage of sperm on Netto’s face. Coating him in his second white web for the day, he took a pratfall from overexertion.

They lay hyperventilating.

“You’re brutal…” His hips ached. “I can’t believe we just did that!”

“Say that to me when you aren’t bent over itching for sex!” He playfully smacked the bratty runt’s butt.

Netto surrendered. Their romp ruled. His heart was still set on the boy of his dreams, though. The cherub who kept him awake at night. He visualized his cute smile, sloping bangs, and dorky loafers. Hearkened to his balmy voice.

“N-Netto-kun!”

_Crap!_

And like a faultless mirage, there he was: Hikawa Tohru, wide-eyed and slack-jawed. He had arrived hoping to buy takeout for his dad, and stumbled upon sheer bedlam. One gander at the sweaty, bandanaed duo and he raced ten steps back.

“Shit, we forgot to lock the door!” Dingo yelped.

Netto clambered to field damage control, completely neglecting to get dressed. “T-Tohru-kun! I-I can explain!” Admittedly, trying to repudiate bumping uglies behind the counter whilst glazed in curry and another guy’s semen was more scandalous than convincing.

Freaked out, Tohru tripped over wandering glances and apologies, urgent to jet away and scrub his memories.

Latching the entryway for real and sighing in relief, Dingo smirked. He saw the adulation in Netto’s eyes. He was obviously enamoured with Tohru. And from the looks of it, Tohru wasn’t rebuffing him as strongly as he should have been either. They were totally in love, disregarding their slapdash efforts to switch topics.

Thus awkwardly began Hikari Netto’s journey to win Hikawa Tohru’s heart.


End file.
